


I'll do you right

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: It’s heartwarming as much as it’s arousing, seeing how much Nino wants him. There’s so much of it that he can’t exactly put into words, but he wants to try, for Nino.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 15





	I'll do you right

The trip from the living room to the bedroom was quick as it was playful, because Nino wouldn’t stop kissing him, wouldn’t stop whining into his neck when he couldn’t catch Ohno’s mouth fast enough to keep kissing him.  
  
It’s heartwarming as much as it’s arousing, seeing how much Nino wants him. There’s so much of it that he can’t exactly put into words, but he wants to try, for Nino.  
  
It’s not exactly something new, because things like this happens constantly now that he’s already lost count. Still, the pleasure of seeing Nino like this, frustrated to the point where he can’t decide whether tumbling Ohno down on the bed so he could have his way with him is a risk he’s willing to take, is something Ohno is certain he won’t get tired of seeing, ever.  
  
“Shhh,” he murmurs, teasing Nino with a quick kiss to the side of his lips before putting Nino down on the bed, and then settling next to Nino with an arm looped around Nino’s waist. Nino whines yet again, lips pressed against his cheek, humming wetly into his skin as Nino’s fingers find purchase on his suit jacket, gripping the fabric tightly before Ohno feels the tell-tale feel of those fingers tugging everything up with purpose, feeling Nino’s warm palm pressed against his back.  
  
“Off with it,” Nino grunts, tongue swiping across the underside of his ear, repeating the action twice and ending it with a gentle scrape of teeth Ohno is certain is nothing but intentional. “I said off with it, Satoshi,” Nino adds, his words thick with want.  
  
He chuckles, hands tightening around Nino’s hips, holding him down, steady; Nino whines, the sound itself a plea, but it’s muffled against Ohno’s neck that it’s hard to figure out what exactly he is saying.  
  
“Not yet,” he says, and that’s obviously not what Nino’s expecting, because then he finds fingers around the back of his head, pulling him down, before Nino’s lips follow, catching his mouth into another breathtaking kiss, before Nino is pulling away just far enough to talk.  
  
“Oh-chan, come on –“ Nino mutters, still mostly against Ohno’s lips – God, he’s so cute – one hand pulling at Ohno’s tie and the other he’s using to unbutton his own dress shirt clumsily. Ohno chuckles yet again, closing his fingers around Nino’s own to stop him, very acutely aware of Nino’s other hand moving down between them to undo his pants.  
  
“Quit taking your clothes off, Kazu,” he says, lips pressed against Nino’s temple. “Calm down, okay? Let’s talk first.”  
  
Nino shakes his head and pouts; he looks so charming that Ohno can’t, for the life of him, resists kissing him in turn, just because he can.  
  
“Don’t wanna,” Nino keens, pulling him back and kissing him before he could even find the brain capacity to stop Nino; well, it’s not like he wants to, and even if he does, he won’t. Well, that’s just not possible when it’s Nino kissing him, when it’s Nino writhing so beautifully under him, like he does now.  
  
“Shhh, listen,” he says, pulling back, away, but not with such difficulty that he finds that he can’t move as far away as he dared, arms still around Nino and keeping Nino close. “Nino, listen to me,”  
  
“Fine. Fine, Leader, let’s hear it,” Nino grunts, but he sounds and look more exasperated than pissed. He treats that as a good thing and offers Nino a smile and a quick hug in return.  
  
“I think we need to talk about this, first and foremost,” he says, suddenly feeling a little unsure of himself. There’s warmth settling at the general vicinity of his heart, and he won’t even be surprised to find it showing up on his face, judging how hot it feels like at the moment.  
  
Nino seems to take it in stride. “This?” Nino asks, mouth quirking.  
  
Ohno’s brain backtracks. “Um, I mean us.”  
  
“Us?” Nino repeats, but there’s this distinct look on his face that says he’s enjoying Ohno’s very sudden bashfulness and taking advantage of it by tugging Ohno close, closer, albeit vaguely as he mouths Ohno’s cheek.  
  
Ohno chuckles, can’t not, but lets Nino anyway. “Yes, and quit distracting me please. This is important, you know?”  
  
“Talking before sex? Right, of course. Very important. Do continue, if you please.”  
  
He shakes his head and pushes Nino off, gently, if only to put a little distance between them. “You don’t care that we’re –“  
  
“ – going to have sex once you stopped talking? Sure. I mean, why would I? I like it,” Nino says, then like an afterthought, “Wait, you don’t?”  
  
“I – No, that’s not it, Nino.”  
  
“Then what?” Nino asks, frowning. “You know you can just say so, right? I mean, if you think I’m forcing myself on you –“  
  
“What? What, no, what are you even saying?”  
  
Nino tsks. “Then why are we still talking? If you ask me, I still prefer it better if you’re all over me and not worrying yourself sick about trivial matters,”  
  
He sighs. Trivial matters? They’re doing each other for weeks on end now, for fuck’s sake. Someone else is bound to notice soon, and well, that’s not actually what’s worrying him. It’s this – the both of them, and what this means, for him and for Nino both. Well, labels don’t matter much to him, not really, especially if the sex isn’t half as good as he thinks it is.  
  
Obviously, that’s not the case with him and Nino. Their phenomenal sex aside, he thinks it’s just proper to talk things out and make sure they’re not going to mess things up between them (and maybe Arashi in the process) since it’s kind of a given that there’s feelings involve in this already.  
  
Or, is it just him?  
  
“Nino, do you like me?” he asks, straightforward and honest, the way he hopes Nino prefers it. Nino stills, blinks, then huffs out a laugh as if he’s trying to process what Ohno said but couldn’t. Ohno asks him again, for good measure.  
  
“I heard you the first time, Leader,” Nino sighs, then somehow, there’s a hand on Ohno’s face, fingers smoothing gentle touches across his cheek as Nino peers up at him through lowered lashes. “What – exactly are you asking me right now?” Nino asks, voice hesitant in a way his touch is not.  
  
He breathes deeply and releases the same in one go as he pulls Nino in, resting his forehead against Nino’s own. This is the hardest part, he thinks, confessing his feelings when he should have done so sooner. Obviously, they’re doing things in reverse now, so he guesses it doesn’t matter. So long as they put things out there and properly talk things out, they’ll be fine.  
  
“It’s exactly what you think I’m asking you,” he says, pushing forward to press an even gentler kiss to the tips of Nino’s nose. “I need you tell me what this is to you, if you can, because I – I don’t think I could…continue taking advantage of you like this if it’s just…if it’s just, you know, just casual sex to you.”  
  
Nino huffs at that, as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing, what Ohno is saying. “Seriously? You’re worried about that?”  
  
He nods, heart twisting a little bit painfully in his chest. “Well, it’s ‘coz I like you a lot, Nino,” he mutters, feeling as though he’s speaking through a mouthful of cotton. “And I’m sure it’s going to hurt so damn bad if one day you’ll come to me and tell me we can’t do this anymore. Since you’re not serious about it to begin with. So let’s put it out there now, while we still can. While I can still walk away.”  
  
Nino gives him this look that says he’s wondering whether he’s being serious or just being plain stupid. Ohno knows that look enough to say something in turn, but bites his tongue instead.  
  
“You need me to spell it out to you? Like, seriously?”  
  
“In simple words, big words, doesn’t matter.”  
  
Nino shakes his head. “I touch your butt all the time, Satoshi, are you saying you don’t know?”  
  
He grimaces. “But you touch everyone’s butt, not just mine!”  
  
“No, I don’t!”  
  
He pulls away, stunned. “You do! You slap Sho-chan’s butt just the other day! And some of the juniors’ when we’re practicing! You think I didn’t notice?”  
  
“I just tap their butts when I feel like it, but I squeeze yours! There’s the difference.”  
  
“How the hell would I know _that_?!”  
  
Nino grins then, triumphant. “Well, now you do, so, can we stop this nonsense and get back to what we’re doing before you rudely interrupted me? I’m supposed to be coming now if we kept with it.”  
  
“Jesus, you haven’t told me you like me – _hrmphhh_!”  
  
“I love _you_ , stupid, now will you shut up and kiss me?”  
  
“What did you just say?!”  
  
“Not my problem if you’re deaf! Now get naked and stop talking!”  
  
“Nino, oh my god, did you just tell me you love me? Say it again! Tell me again!”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Please!”  
  
“No way!”  
  
“Please, just once more – ah!” he squeaks when Nino unceremoniously sticks his hand down his pants and squeezes his dick, before dropping above him and lining their bodies together. Their faces not even an inch apart, Nino smiles wickedly at him, rolls his thumb across the slit of his cock and mouths, “I love you, Oh-chan. So much.” wetly, into his lips.  
  
Ohno’s heart swells, his dick hardens, and everything else softens hearing those words, finally.  
  
He twists them around in answer and kisses Nino with all he has.


End file.
